


spectrum

by lattebooks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LGBT, LGBTQ, M/M, Short Story, Slow Burn, but really you find out in the first chapter, the couple pairing is a "surprise"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattebooks/pseuds/lattebooks
Summary: In which everyone sees in black and white until they meet their soulmate.Once starry eyed and excited to find his soulmate, Lance didn't need another heartbreak. But when he moves to a new town and meets someone who fills his heart with vivid colors, he finds that there's a whole spectrum of life.A spectrum of people.A spectrum of hurt.And maybe a spectrum of love.





	spectrum

My mom always said that for someone who couldn’t see color, I was the most colorful person she’d ever met. My father would laugh at that and say that I had so much color in my personality I didn’t even need to find my soul mate. 

But every time my parents pointed out color, I couldn’t help but yearn for my soulmate. I didn’t care about finding true love. No, I cared about the world of opportunities I didn’t have because I hadn’t found them yet. I read stories of people who found their soulmate and found their passion for art. When my parents took our family to art exhibits and pointed out paintings they thought were beautiful, I could only see them in different scales of gray. 

Gray. 

My mom told me my entire life was in scales of gray. I had no idea what gray was yet alone scales of color. But I was hooked on the idea of colors. Ever since I was little, my mom would point out colors and teach me what items corresponded with what color. But my favorite was when she described the feeling of each color. It helped me imagine the colors in the medium of emotions.

I’d lay on the floor with my head in my hands with my sister Sophia and listen to the way she described them. 

She said that blues were calming and reds were alerting and yellows were joyous. 

For years I’d dream of meeting someone who would give me the gift of color. The gift of a new world. And it all seemed worth it. 

Until I was proven otherwise. 

No, love wasn’t real. No, love broke your heart and broke your family. Love left you with broken pieces of dinner plates thrown across the room in anger. Love left you with bruises and cuts and divorce papers. Love left you colorless. 

When my father left my mother he said the colors were fading. He said it didn’t work with his soulmate anymore and he couldn’t pretend like it did.

As my family drove out of the town I lived in for the past 16 years of my life and into the new chapter of our lives without our father, my mom pointed out colors. 

She said to me, “you see those trees, Lance?”

“They’re green and brown, right mama?”

“No, hon, in the fall months when the weather gets cold, the leaves change color.”

“What color are they now?” I asked. 

And she told me colors I couldn’t even match emotions to. 

She said they were golden yellow and bright orange and fiery red. 

“Why can you still see color, mama?” I asked naively. 

“Because, hon, sometimes soulmates work well together. Sometimes you love them and they love you back, but nothing in this world is perfect. Sometimes you stop being compatible.”

My mother looked at the brink of tears, but I pushed it further.

“Then why can you still see color, but papa can’t?”

“You can stop being compatible but still love someone. But you can also quit like your papa.”

“I don’t want to be anything like papa,” I said and she smiled and pointed out the color of the sign that read “Welcome to the Town of Altea Population: 7,570”.

“Better make that 7,576 now, huh?” one of my five siblings said from the back.

My mother just laughed. 

And since then I was a skeptic. 

Every first day of school before the divorce, I would hope my soulmate would be waiting to meet me behind my classroom door. 

But on my first of school at a new school in Altae I hoped and hoped that I wouldn’t find my soulmate. I would rather go my entire life in grayscale rather than cry myself to sleep like my poor mother. 

I picked up my new student information packet from the office and started flipping through it as I walked to my first period. The hallways were crowded for a school in such a small town, but I was too immersed in my map of the school as I tried to navigate my way to my class to notice. I walked down one hall in the direction most students were. I squinted at my map and realized I was holding it upside down and made a sharp turn on my heel. 

I crashed into the person behind me would was previously walking in the same direction I was. The impact even made me drop my packet. 

“Hey! Watch it,” the kid I bumped into said. He had stereotypical Asian features from his electric eyes to his sleek black hair that hung long. He was wearing tacky biker gloves, a red jacket and a scowl.

I shook my head. 

A red jacket?

It was a bright hue I’d never seen before in my entire life and it went back to normal another second. 

The jacket made me feel alert. It was red. 

It was color. 

And his eyes, they weren’t black, they were flickering from normal to blue. I thought they must be blue because my mom described blue as electric and looking into his eyes was just that. 

But the colors faded. Then they blinked right back up again when a girl with long bright hair picked up my packet for me. 

She turned to me and said, “sorry about Keith. He’s just a little bitter at first.” Her bright eyes bore into mine. I thought they must be yellow because my mom described yellow as joyous and the beautiful girl brought butterflies to my stomach and heat to my cheeks.

“You’re new here?” the girl looked down at the packet’s title. “Explains why I haven’t seen you around.”

My flirtatious instincts jumped in and I said, “oh, hon, you would have remembered me if you’d seen me.”

The girl scoffed in annoyance. “I’m Allura by the way.”

She grabbed Keith’s wrist and they both disappeared into a classroom behind us. 

Then the colors disappeared. 

_ The colors disappeared. _

Now there was no way I could say that anyone in the entire hallways could be my soulmate.  God, had I just ruined it with my soulmate? The rational and sinister part of me knew that I should be lucky I hadn’t just tied myself to something that would crush me later. Another part of me wanted it to be someone else in the entire school so I could see the colors again. It was like a whole new realm or dimension had been opened and I’d gotten a taste of it and suddenly it was gone and I was left with nothing but yearning. 

My mom used to say that her connection with my father was so strong when they first met, she could see color minutes before meeting him when she was still miles away from him. 

Oh, how I secretly hoped it was the same with me. 

I looked the plaque on the door of the room Allura and Keith had disappeared into and back down at my class list. Same homeroom. 

Perfect. 

Throughout homeroom I kept trying to keep my eyes away from Allura, but I couldn't help it. Even as the teacher said things that would benefit me as a new student, I couldn't help but glance at Allura. Everytime I did, a small faint dash of color would appear and instantly fade. One time her friend, Kith, caught me staring at her and I had to look away embarrassed. It felt like making eye contact with him made me more and more flustered. Maybe it was the red in his jacket. 

I could see the red in his jacket when we made eye contact. 

My mom used to say colors would intensity if your soulmate was thinking about you the rational part of my brain was annoyed i was choosing to listen to the irrational part of my brain. I was saying that she was thinking about me. I was a flirtatious jerk and she's still thinking about me. That must mean something right?

Maybe not.

When class ended, she dragged her friend out of the class and they both disappeared along with the color. 

As I went through the rest of my day without seeing her, my world suddenly seemed dull. I couldn't see why my dad would choose to leave my mom f it meant dwelling in this dull gray scale world. Once i got the taste of the colorful life I'd been missing, going back to gray was boring and dull and I kept feeling like I was missing something. 

When lunch time rolled around I was still hoping that maybe it wasn't Allura after all. Maybe it was someone else in the school. When I walked into the cafeteria, the tables glowed a dark dull color that was nothing like gray. There were faint hints of color whether it be a single strip ein a girl's shirt that was colored a calming color to a single letter on a poster on a wall. Yet it all stood out immensely. 

It meant my soulmate was near. 

And I had nowhere to sit. 

I stood in the front of the cafeteria staring at the hundreds of students mortified. Who wanted to sit with the new kid? I felt like an alien on a new planet away from home. 

"Hey," a voice came from behind me. "Lance was it?"

I turned to se Allura behind me with a group of more friends behind her. 

More colors blinked in my periphery. 

"You want to sit with us?"Allura asked. 

I couldn't say I was surprised. If she was my soulmate, she must have been seeing in color too and caught on. Who would give up their soulmate just for one stupid remark he made. Especially when he looked like me. 

The group sat down close to where I was standing and one of the guys gestured to a chair. 

Once we were all settled, Allura went around the circle table introducing everyone. 

"Hunk, he's the funny one. Pidhi, she's the sart one. Shiro, he's the ugly one,-"

"Hey!" a black and white haired boy screeched. 

"And Keith, the emo one."

Everyone waved and greeted me and I tried to reciprocate the best I could, but my head was still spinning. The colors were growing stronger and brighter and were taking over my senses. It almost hurt my eyes. I waved back at everyone  and when I got to the red jacket clad Keith I froze. I was frozen and looking around like there was an invisible fly he was trying to catch. 

"Is everything ok?" I asked. 

His blue eyes caught mine and nodded. He knew something I didn't. 

I looked at Allura to see if she was feeling as overwhelmed by the colors as I was but she seemed calm and collected. 

I pushed the thought away and pulled an apple out of my lunch, but squealed when I saw it. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hunk asked. 

"Nothing, I just..."

I looked at Allura. 

Nothing. 

I stared at the apple. It was bright red. I knew it was red because it was almost the same shade as the jacket Keith wore. I looked at the jacket for comparison and realized he was staring at the apple too. 

I glanced at Allura for any sign she was feeling the same, way but she was exchanging a knowing glance with Shio. 

"Lance," Shiro said slowly. "what color is that apple?"

"It's red," keith answered for me. 

"Keith!" Allura exclaimed! "You can see it too!"

Too. You can see it too?

"You can see it too, Allura?" I asked. 

Allura nodded and pointed to Shiro. "Because of this stupid guy."

Shiro beamed s if he were proud to be called that and draped an arm over ALlura's shoulder. 

Oh.

I mentally slapped myself. 

I was obsessed with a girl that already had a soulmate? What the hell?

"Keith! Who is the lucky girl?" Allura asked her voice an octave higher in glee. 

"Obviously, it's me," Pidge said. 

The whole table's jaws dropped. 

"You too?"Hunk asked. "Not fair." he crossed his arms in annoyance. 

"No, dipshits. Just because I'm the only other girl here doesn't mean I'm his soulmate. Plus I've already met Keith, remember? Back in kindergarten? Which wasn’t today."

"Yeah, but I couldn't see color until I developed a crush on Shiro," Allura noted. "It's different for everyone."

"Yeah, for Lance it might be days from now and Keith may have already met his soulmate," Shiro compared. 

Keith looked me dead in the eye as if he begged to differ. 

And boy, did he. 

The lunch bell rang before I could ask Allura and Shiro more questions. I needed to know how to find my soulmate. They had to go to that school and they had to be in my homeroom. 

The bell rang too soon and everyone at the table took turns looking at my schedule to see if they could help me get to my next class. Only Keith had my next class with me so he agreed to walk with me. AS we walked to the classroom, him leading the way since he was familiar with the school, I looked around a t the colors surrounding us. 

'It's going to be impossible to name all these colors right?" I asked Keith. "There's so many."

"I guess," he mumbled walked into the class at the end of the hall. I followed him in and took a seat next to him in the back of the room. 

"So this soulmate thing,"he said as we waited for the bell to ring.

"Pretty weird, right?" I asked. 

"Yeah, it's weird alright."

"Can I tell you something though?" I asked. 

"Yeah?" something drained from keith face. 

"I think my soulmate is in this class. The color is really strong."

Keith laughed as if I was trying to be funny. "Good one. I guess you could say my soulmate is in this room too."

He laughed again. 

"What's so funny?" I asked. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when the teacher walked in greeted us. 

"Can you meet me out from after school today? By the flagpoles in front of the school? It's where Shiro picks me up to go home. I want to sort this soulmate thing out." Keith said and I nodded in return. 

He was going through the same thing, maybe he could help me find the girl and vice versa. 

Finding my soulmate suddenly felt like an adventure. 

One I was scared to embark on, but one I’d been waiting for my whole life. 

And now it was here. 

And I had a friend to conquer it with.

 

to be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> did i just start another fic to avoid updating another one?  
> you know it!  
> anyway thank you for reading! Updates for this fic will be biweekly because I have a weekly fic on my profile called "Sober" (a klance fic) and this story will be short enough to update slowly.  
> I appreciate every comment and reply to them all. If you like this story so far, kudos and comment what you like. If you didn't like it, please comment what you didn't like because I'd like to fix those mistakes.


End file.
